


For Better or For Worse

by Mercules Hulliga-ga-ga- OKAY WHAT ELSE (Janeway_in_a_TARDIS)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex is the ring bearer, Eliza and Angelica are maids of honor, First story in a looong time, Herc in a suit that Laf picked out, Inspired By Tumblr, John is a flower girl with a flower crown, Laf in a wedding dress that Herc designed, M/M, Other, Peggy is ordained, don't hate appreciate, nonbinary!laf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7030591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janeway_in_a_TARDIS/pseuds/Mercules%20Hulliga-ga-ga-%20OKAY%20WHAT%20ELSE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Herc and Laf's wedding day, and with those two, nothing ever goes as planned. (I suck at summaries, sorry) (It kinda turned into a Lams fic) (I got this from Tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Better or For Worse

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this was inspired by [this](http://stfangofboredom.tumblr.com/post/145165172070/concept-laf-and-hercs-wedding-laf-wears-a) Tumblr post. I strayed a little from the prompt and also added in a little (read-it turned out to be mostly) Lams because I'm trash. It kinda got away from me. I wrote it super fast and on a train, not to mention, I haven't posted anything on here in forever AND it's not very well edited. So yeah, don't hate. Enjoy!

John knew he was late. And he knew that Lafayette was probably going to kill him. What he didn’t know, however, was what awaited him beyond the door he was currently staring at. He could hear fast, muffled talking spilling past the wood, both Eliza’s voice and Hercules’. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door.  
“John! Thank god!” Herc cried, throwing his arms around the other man. “Please! You have to help me!”  
“Herc? What happened?” John said, surprised. He glanced up at Eliza and raised a quizzical eyebrow. _Nerves_ , she mouthed back. John nodded before turning back to the fretting man in his arms.  
“You _have_ to find me a sewing kit! Eliza confiscated my last three! This seam! It’s just-just not quite right! I have to fix this little thread here! What if it unravels during the wedding! It would be so embarrassing! Oh god, Laf wouldn’t want to marry me anymore! What if they don’t feel ready even now! Oh god. Or maybe the dress doesn’t fit! Oh no, I think I got their waist wrong! Please, I have to see that dress! Think that I got their waist wrong!”  
“No, you didn’t, I watched Laf try it on yesterday, it’s fine,” Eliza finally piped up.  
“BUT MAYBE THEY GREW!” Herc wailed, grabbing John and shaking him. “John! Laf probably grew! I have to fix that dress!”  
“You think their waist grew overnight, Mulligan?” Eliza shot back. She crossed her arms and raised a delicate eyebrow, waiting for a response.  
“MAYBE IT DID AND MAYBE THEY’RE IN THERE THINKING ABOUT HOW IF THEIR WAIST CAN’T FIT IN THE DRESS ANYMORE THEN MAYBE THEIR WAIST ISN’T READY TO GET MARRIED BECAUSE HOW WILL I EVER KEEP UP WITH THOSE SORT OF FLUCTUATING MEASUREMENTS?! LAF WON’T WANT TO GET MARRIED IF THE DRESS DOESN’T FIT!” Herc wailed again, now hanging off of John and starting to shake.  
“Woah, dude-” John started, but Eliza cut him off.  
“Mulligan, I can’t decide if you’re drunk or you need a drink. Do you hear yourself right now?”  
“But, Eliza! WHAT IF THE DRESS DOESN’T FIT?”  
Just then, John’s phone went off. He gently guided the still shaking Hercules to a chair in the dressing room and checked the text.  
_From: Hammy ❤❤: Yo, Laf’s room. Help. Mini-emergency. Broom having slight existential crisis._  
John took a heavy sigh and looked at Eliza. “Hey, Alex needs me in Laf’s room. Think you can handle the tailor for a little bit?”  
Eliza sighed and looked back down at Herc, who was now muttering to himself about how the hems on the drapes weren’t perfectly straight.  
“Yeah, I’ll be fine. Don’t forget to get changed!”  
“I won’t!” John yelled back as he jogged across the hall to the door marked ‘Broom’. The name had come from when John had asked whether everyone should call Laf bride or groom or something else entirely. Alex jokingly combined the two, and the name stuck.  
John opened the door to see Laf draped over the couch, their face in a pillow and their long legs stuck out behind them.  
“Uhhhh, Laf? Buddy? You okay?” John asked, inching over to the face-down person.  
“John, am I really getting married today?” Laf asked as a reply, voice muffled into the pillow.  
“Um, yeah, I think so…?” John replied, looking at Alex who was sitting next to Laf and stroking their back.  
Alex stood and came over to John.  
“They’ve been like this for the past half hour. I figured I’d call in the cavalry,” Alex whispered and put an arm around his boyfriend and resting his head on the other man’s chest. “You’re better with stuff like this.”  
“Where’s Angelica?” John questioned, absentmindedly stroking Alex’s hair.  
“She left about 15 minutes ago. Something about getting something to fix Laf’s makeup. Personally, it was just a ploy to get out of here.”  
“I’ll see what I can do. Go check on Herc,” John sighed, and walked over to Laf. He heard the door close as Alex left. When they were alone, John took Alex’s chair and tried talking to Laf again. “Laf? You okay?”  
“John, I’m getting married today,” Laf mumbled into the pillow.  
“Um, yep. You are. But, to, you know, do that, you need to get up and fix your hair and makeup.”  
“It seems so soon. Not necessarily a bad soon. Just soon. Is Herc excited?” Laf questioned in a small voice.  
“What? Of course! Are you getting cold feet?” John pried, worried about his friend.  
“No! No, of course not. How’s Herc? We are actually getting married, right?” Laf asked, finally sitting up. They stroked the ruffles on their white dress, seemingly finding comfort in the puffy garment designed by their fiancé.  
“Oh, yeah, Herc is fine. And he loves you. And, yes, you are getting married today, just like I told you the last time you asked.”  
“Good,” Laf said, perking up. “Now, I need-”  
John’s phone went off for a second time, this time, with a call.  
“Sorry,” John grimaced and answers it. “What?”  
“John, get your ass in here. Herc’s trying to embroider the lampshade,” Eliza hissed.  
“Oh, okay! I’ll be right there,” John stammered and Eliza hung up. “Sorry, Laf, I’ve got to go. Duty calls!”  
“Don’t forget to change!” Laf called, sitting down at the mirror.  
“I won’t!”  
“Oh! And here! Wear this!” Laf shouted, throwing a flower crown out the door like a frisbee.  
John threw it on his head and burst in the door just as Eliza pulled a threaded needle out of Hercules’ hand.  
“We helped rent this place, Mulligan! I will not let you alter all of the cloth in this room!” Eliza shouted, waving the needle wildly. John watched as the needle flew out of her hand and he ducked just in time for it to get stuck in the wall behind him.  
“What the hell, Eliza?” He yelped.  
“Oh, John, sorry, I didn’t see you there. Nice crown. Will you please tell this big oaf that there’s an hour until he walks down the aisle, and he needs to CALM DOWN?” Eliza shouted again.  
“John! How’s Laf? Are they okay? They still like the dress, right? _Right?_ Oh god, their waist fits, doesn’t it?” Herc babbled, rushing over to John and grabbing his shoulders.  
“Yes, Herc, Laf is doing great. Yes, they still love the dress, and they look stunning. Yes, their waist fits,” John replied.  
“Thank god!” Herc sighed, collapsing on the chair behind him.  
John’s phone chimed again (He really needed to turn that thing off.)  
_From: Angel: hey Laf needs some help._  
John let off an indignant huff and typed back a fast response.  
_To: Angel: cant u get alex??_  
_From: Angel: idk where he is_  
John huffed again and looked up.  
“Herc, behave, I’ll be right back. Eliza, don’t kill him before he’s married.” With that, John straightened his flower crown and sped across the hall again.  
“Laf, what’s up?”  
“John! _Mon ami_ , where is your suit? The wedding starts in an hour! Anyways, how is Herc? Is he okay? Also, where should I put the ring? _Alexandre_ is not yet back.”  
John sat down and put his head in his hands, crown slipping down to the edge of his forehead. “Just don’t lose it, Laf. He’ll be back soon. And when he is, I’m going to give him a piece of my mind.” He muttered the last sentence mostly to himself.  
His phone buzzed again. “I swear to god, I’m not the wedding planner.”  
_From: The Middle One: John, once again, your goddamn best friend is trying to embroider things._  
“Sorry, guys, I’ll be right back,” John sighed again and speed-walked out of the room. And right into his boyfriend.  
“Alex!” He exclaimed, grabbing his boyfriend’s arms to steady himself, then immediately melting into them.  
“John! Are you okay? Where’s your suit?” Alex said, immediately wrapping his arms around John and pulling him closer.  
“Still hanging up in the bridal party’s changing room. I haven’t been able to change yet.”  
“John! The wedding’s in 45 minutes!” Alex exclaimed incredulously.  
“I know,” he murmurs into the smaller boy’s shoulder.  
“ _Mi amor_ , you’ve got to get ready.”  
“I know, I know. You’ve got to help me, Alex. Those two are a mess! Laf can’t believe they’re getting married, and they’re fretting about Herc, and Herc is trying to embroider the curtains with nerves, and he’s worried about the dress fitting Laf, and the Schyler sisters are dragging me in every direction imaginable, except for Peggy who I haven’t even seen even though she’s officiating this thing, and I’m not dressed!”  
Alex gave John a gentle smile and pulled back, looking into his boyfriend’s distraught eyes, then letting off a little giggle when his eyes travelled upwards and landed on the askew flower crown. “At least you’ve got this.” He flicked it slightly, then adjusted it so that it sat right on John’s curly hair. “Beautiful. Now, you go change. Everything will be fine. Let me handle this, okay?”  
“Thanks, Alex,” John sighed, leaning up and kissing his boyfriend quickly.  
“Hey, John?” Alex called out as he watched the flower boy walk down the hall.  
“Hmm?” He hummed, turning.  
“Love you!” Alex calls, blowing a kiss.  
“Love you too!” John grins, ‘catching’ the kiss and holding it close to his heart. He smiled all the way through changing. As he looked in the mirror and adjusted the flower crown on his head, his phone pinged with another text.  
_From: Fellow Gay: yo yo yo! johnny boy! where u at?_  
_To: Fellow Gay: pegs, the same goes for you. ___  
_From: Fellow Gay: i’m just about ready. should i head to one of the rooms? ___  
_To: Fellow Gay: yeah, i’m just about to go to laf’s_  
_From: Fellow Gay: clooio_  
_From: Fellow Gay: coolio* lol_  
John rolled his eyes and finished adjusting his flower crown, smiling again when he had it perfectly. He grabbed his basket and practiced scattering a few of the flowers around. A knock sounded at the door and he sheepishly gathered up all of his petals just as the door opened.  
“Hey, John, show starts in 15,” Angelica said, then waltzed out of the room.  
Taking a deep breath, John scampered out of the room.  
“Okay, guys, ready?” Angelica said with a grin as John walked into Laf’s room. A chorus of affirmative replies sounded and George, who was walking Laf down the aisle, and who John had previously not noticed was there, stood and hooked Laf’s arm around his own.  
“Let’s go get you married.”  
The party walked around the edge of the church (Laf and Herc had decided to get married outside) and into the line of sight of the waiting guests as the music started. John put on his most winning smile and started scattering flowers, arm in arm with Alex, who was holding the rings on a pillow that matched the bridal party’s baby blue bow ties. They separated and turned to watch Laf walk down the aisle. Laf positively radiated. Their dress flowed, and swept across the flowers perfectly. They were grinning from ear to ear.  
The rest of the wedding went smoothly, and not a single person (including Washington) had dry eyes at the end.  
That night, John and Alex fell into bed, hands interlocked and exhausted from the day’s happenings. They both stared at the ceiling for a while before Alex finally spoke up.  
“Hey, John?”  
“Hmm?” John murmured back.  
“Do you want to get married?”  
“I don’t know, are you asking?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Okay, then. Sure.”  
“Cool.” The room was silent for a few seconds before Alex once again broke it.  
“Hey, John?”  
“Hm?”  
“Let’s run those two ragged.”  
“Okay.” And with that, both promptly rolled over and fell asleep with the thoughts of their upcoming wedding dancing in their minds.

**Author's Note:**

> I live for kudos and comments! <3 <3


End file.
